Twins
by nothingtodowithyouuuuu
Summary: This is the 73rd hunger games before the rebellion, before katniss and peeta. Phoenix and Pandora are both twins. See what happens when Pandora is forced into the games and the effect it has on her brother
1. Chapter 1: The twins

**okay before you read this i just want to say this is my first ever time at this and it won't be great so just keep that in mind.**

**I have the basics of each chapter so you wont have to wait for ages for me to upload chapters, please review as i like hearing feedback**

CHAPTER 1: TWINS

Every morning I wake up with the sun shining through my bedroom then I would wake up smiling and get dressed ready for the day but today I didn't want to wake up, I wanted to stay asleep, I could not face it today like every year I would stay in bed and pretend to be asleep because today was reaping day. I turned my head and saw my hair spread all over the pillow, the scent of rosemary always made me smile. We weren't allowed but my brother would sometimes sneak into the forest and find me the right plants to make my own shampoo, yes I had to live in district 12 but by hell I tried my hardest to look nice, well as nice as you can look here. I sat up in bed and set my hair around my shoulders. I had long brown hair with a tint of red in and I always wore it down. I looked out the window and saw little children running around and mothers going about their day, no work for anyone today. I frowned and closed my curtains, every year since I was 12 I got a sick feeling in my stomach and always the tears threatened.

My brother Phoenix rushed into my room like he new I was about to cry, it was weird but he did, we were both twins and connected in some weird twin way. We were both 17, mum and dad didn't want children, they could not face one of their children going into the hunger games but we happened, my brother looked just like me well as much as a boy can look like a girl. He had the same brown hair with a tint of red but it was short, he had the same bluish green eyes as me and a crease appeared between his eyes when he was angry and sad like I did. But he was nothing like me, he was strong, he could look after himself but not me I was weak and kind of shallow but I am kind of caring like my brother.

"Pandora mum said you have to get up" he said then left the room like he did every year, we had a unspoken ritual, we didn't really face each other till after the reaping, it was silly really but we were both scared we would lose each other that we just didn't say "good luck" or "goodbye". It was stupid I mean what if one of us did get picked and we said nothing to each other I started to cry, I hated this why did the capital have to do this every year why could they not have just done something else anything but this it was cruel, I closed my eyes then opened them again, I got up and put on some cloths an old brown top and a black skirt then I went out into the kitchen.

"Pandora what are you wearing? You have such pretty cloths and every year you chose to wear old and ugly looking cloths" my mum said to me while making breakfast. My mum was 47 years old but it didn't show, she was taller than most the mums I knew, she had long brown thick hair but always wore it in a bun. Today she was wearing a long plain green dress she still looked pretty in it, I looked at her and frowned, she was right I did do this every year and we would also argue and in the end she would send me back into my bedroom to change but still I dressed like this.

"Because I don't want to look pretty. I want to wear dark colours. it's my mourning period" I told her and sat myself down at the table next to my brother, I saw him smile but didn't say anything, I tried to eat my breakfast but I felt sick, I looked at my brother watching him eat his toast. There was only me and him we didn't have any other brothers or sisters so we were close, as close as you can be to your brother so to lose him would be like losing half of me.

"Are you going to eat that or just stare at me like your scared I'm going to disappear" Phoenix reached other and took my toast but I didn't really care I was not hungry but I didn't want to let him think he could just take my food he needed to know I was in charge, I stood up and hit him on the back of the head.

"You could have at least waited for me to answer" muttering under my breath I went to the sink and made a glass of water, I tried to catch my mums eye she was pretending to be busy "I'll make soup for supper tonight" she said wiping down the work tops "and Pandora you get in that room and change this minute and do your hair" my mum said getting me out my chair, I sighed and went into my room. My room was small but nice and bright, apart from the mayor we were kind of rich we lived in the merchant section. My family owned two shops, my mum the fabric shop and my dad the general store. We didn't have much but we had more than some families round here. I didn't like to think about the way we lived or other people lived and my brother said I lived in fairy tale land but I liked being like that. I sometimes liked to think this is all a dream that I am not really this poor that I didn't really see a man die from starving. When I was younger and I saw little children going hungry I would give them our food but my farther found out one day and went crazy I thought he was going to hit me but he didn't and I didn't do it again, I had never seen him so angry but after a couple of hours he hugged me and said "I know you only did it because you wanted to help but we can't feed everyone" but sometimes if I see a kid going without lunch at school I'll give them some of mine. I found a nice white and red dress it was old but it was still kind of pretty. I looked in the mirror and started to brush my hair, as I did the tears poured down my face, I would not stop crying till after the reaping.

Ouch even if it was a little prick it still hurt, I looked down at my finger but didn't see any blood. This was to sign in for the reaping; I don't know what was wrong with just asking our names I moved away and stood in the crowd. I should be ok I thought to myself I have never taken Tessera, I have never needed it, neither has my brother and we didn't have any other brothers or sisters so no one else I had to worry about but I was still worried still feeling sick, scared I looked for my brother and saw that he was stood right next to me.

"Don't worry" he mouthed, like that was going to help, I saw the worry in his eyes and it makes mine worse.

A woman walks up onto the stage, she is wearing a yellow and white wig and a bright yellow silk dress that in my opinion looked horrible but they all dressed in bright colours in the capital they actually think they look nice, the woman's name is Effie Trinket and she is an escort for district 12 her job is to take the girl and boy tributes back to the capital for the games. This is Effie Trinkets first year as an escort. The woman before her was just the same.

"happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour" she said in a sing song voice, it really made me feel sick to see how happy she was about all this but everyone from the capital loved the hunger games, only because none of their children had to enter the games. Next Haymitch who as always was drunk staggered onto the stage; he did a sort of wave and sat down. Haymitch was district 12s only victor well apart from some other guy but he was dead.

"Ladies first" she said and walked over to the bowel with the girls names and got out a piece of paper and walked back to the microphone "Pandora Thomas" she said. Just like everyone else I was looking for Pandora it took me a moment to realise that she had actually call my name, I stood not wanting to move if I didn't move then I would be ok ye just stand still.

"Pandora Thomas" she said again this time a little louder, I tried to move but something was holding me back, it was my brother Phoenix, he was holding my arm, holding me back.

"NO!" he shouted "no no not my sister" he kept on shouted, I tried to tell him with my eyes it was ok that he needed to let go or he will be killed but he didn't see he just carried on shouting, his friends rushed over and calmed him down enough to let me go, I walked up to the stage with every eye of me, I knew what them eyes said, they said poor Pandora she was such a sweet girl, they knew I was going to die, heck I knew I was going to die I could do nothing, I was not a fighter, hunter or killer I was me weak and scared, people had to look after me. I was like a kitten. In what seemed like years I was on the stage stood next to Effie. I looked out at the crowd and saw my dad crying but my mum was stone faced she was crying inside she was a really strong woman and never showed any emotion and right now I loved her for it if I saw her crying I don't think I could stand here without shaking.

Effie cleared her throat "time for the boys" she said and went to the right bowl and picked out a piece of paper she walked back, she gave me a quick glance then said "Phoenix Thomas"

I staged back like I had just been punched in the stomach, that's how it felt and Effie had just delivered that blow, I forgot how to breath, my eyes were open but I couldn't see I so wanted to walk over to miss capital woman and punch her to make her feel my pain I wanted to scratch her eyes out for saying not my name but my brother's name, I wanted to hurt her I just wanted to do something, I could have forgiven her for picking my name out but my brother's this had to be some cruel trick. I envisioned Effie turning my way and saying "got ya" but she didn't and my brother was walking up on the stage, this was really happening but my brother? Really? The odds were so not in our favour, I must have looked like I was going to fall down as I could see the mayor getting ready to catch me if I fell.

I hear a sound behind me and turn to hear the drunken words of Haymitch he really is a bit pathetic the only victor in district 12 and he is always drunk. He stands up and walks to the podium then says "Not my kind of twins" scratch that he is so pathetic. Of course no one laughs but he found it funny he goes back and sits down this is the man that will help me try and win the hunger games.

The mayor stands back up and walks over to the podium and starts to talk but I don't listen I don't want to, instead I look up at my parents but I could not make out there faces, my mum was being hugged by loria our neighbour and my dad had his head in his hands another blow to the stomach my parents were crying both of them, this had to be a nightmare it just had to be, I closed my eyes and counted to 3 but when I opened my eyes I was still here, I looked up on the big screen and I saw how scared I looked and that scared me even more but I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself funny enough but that's what seemed most important to me right now I stole a look at my brother and saw that his face didn't show how worried he really was I knew what he was feeling because I felt the same, scared, angry, upset the list went on, he turned and looked at me we both did a weird nod then looked away. Were we enemy's now? No of course not I loved my brother, could I kill him? No how could I kill my own brother it was stupid to think I had to kill over people but absurd to think I would kill my brother. The mayor finished talking to told me and my brother to shake hands but I didn't want to move I was too scared to move, I took a deep breath and turned to shake my brothers hand he gave me hand a squeeze witch was comforting, I gave a squeeze back then walked away from him.


	2. Chapter 2: Pandora

Chapter 2 is not that long the reason for that is I am splitting it into 2 the first half will be Pandora's point of view then the other will be Phoenix

I have not finished Phoenixes bit yet and it might take me a while. please leave a review because I like to hear what people think. I really love both my characters and there will be a lot of surprises so keep reading.

Chapter 2: Pandora

Both me and my brother were taken into the justice building and into separate rooms, I want to break down and cry but I don't instead I think about all the other girls and boys that should have been picked it's a horrible thing for me to do and it didn't even help it just made me feel worse, I sat down on the sofa waiting for my parents to come and see me, I wondered if they could come into together or separately. This was going to be the last time I would see them again. What do you say to your parents when you know you're going to die, nice living with you? I had no idea what I was going to say. The door opened and my mum ran in the room and flung her arms around me, her eyes were a bit red and that scared me, my normally strong mum was crying it kind of offended me that she was not staying strong for me.

"Your farther is seeing your brother first" I nodded and looked down at my hands "I can't believe this is happening I mean…..Pandora please say something" she started to cry which angered me ever since I was little if something bad happened I always looked at my mum and if she was sad about it I was sad and if she was happy about it I was happy. But now I didn't know what to do

"I'm fine mum as fine as I could be" I didn't know what to say, what I could say. I just looked at her with my mouth open, speak god dam it, speak, I shouted to myself "when I was 7 and Phoenix broke all them plates it was really me" really I was doing this "I just thought you should know" she was looking at me like I was crazy, I let out a weird sort of scream and hugged her, I hugged her as tight as I could "mummy I love you so much please remember that you have been such a good mother the best" I didn't want to let go I wanted to start crying and have her take me home and dammed with the hunger games "I'm sorry for every time I never listened to you, for every time I did something wrong I love you mum I wish I had told you every single day of my life, I wish I had been a better daughter" I held back the tears man this was so hard, my mum pulled me back and looked into my eyes.

"You are the best daughter I could have asked for and none of this past tense ok your father will be in soon I love you so much Pandora. I love you more than anything" she hugged me again and gave me 17 kisses on the cheeks then she was gone.

My dad came through the door and sat opposite me. He was dry eyed, that scared me, my dad cried all the time at silly things the smallest things would set him off but not his children being taken away. he looked me straight in the eyes and took both my hands. "You need to be strong, you need to hide what you're feeling, you need to get your head in the game Pandora you listen to me you need to win. You're a fast runner and good with rope you can win this game without killing someone but you might have to, remember when I showed you how to make different kinds of traps?" how odd, did he just say the same thing to my brother. Did he want me to kill my brother? "I said the same thing to your brother I want one of my children back" I just started at him this was worse than mum crying I thought. "Do you understand Pandora? This is real, people are going to try and kill you, you need to wake up and be in the real world" he said this with so much forces that it scared me. "God dam it. I love both you kids so much, I just can't imagine my life without you both, I am sorry if I scared you I really am but I just want to prepare you"

"I understand dad and I will try I promise" I tried to look like I really meant it, he hugged me, then as mum did gave me 17 kisses "I love you dad so much I really do and please always remember it"

"I love you do Pandora so much" he was gone I was left alone with my thoughts, it scared me the way dad was talking 1 I had never seen him like that and 2 did he expect me and my brother to kill each other.

The door opened and in came my boyfriend Brandon I ran into his arms and buried my face into his neck, right now I felt safe here in his arms and I never wanted him to let go because I knew when he did I would brake "you can do this Pandora you can win, you have a chance to win" he pulled me back and looked me in the eyes his big blue eyes I would miss them I would miss everything about him, I loved him so much that I wanted to cry out, I wanted to scream to chuck things because I will never see him again "Pandora your fast, you can run faster than anyone I know. You can make traps and you can learn the rest" it was true I can make traps. Brandon was from the seam and really poor he had 4 brothers and 2 sisters all younger than him, he only had his dad as his mum had died giving birth. His dad worked but they still had hardly anything I had caught him one day sneaking into the forest going to hunt which was not aloud and it had scared me so much that I had gone home and sat with my dad who taught me how to make traps to catch animals, I knew Brandon wouldn't take money or food from me so from then on I had helped him make traps but I had never killed anything with a knife like he did I never wanted to I still didn't want to.

"But I can't kill people" I whispered "I can't do that I won't do that" he frowned and held my arm I could see his tears I could see how angry he was getting.

"You have to come back. I need you to come back Pandora"

It was crazy but I took his hands and looked into his big blue eyes. I would miss them so much I would miss everything about him "I promise I will try I do" I lied if anyone was going to survive this it was my brother. We said we loved each other then kissed again.

I didn't expect anyone else to come and see me so I was shocked when the door opened, it was Peeta Mellark, and he lived close to us and was friends with both me and my brother. He was only a year younger then me and my brother. He came over and hugged me then sat down next to me "how are you?" I couldn't help but laugh it was a real laugh not a sarcastic laugh "I'm on top of the world" I said and punched him in the arm we both laughed "sorry stupid question" he said then he looked at his feet and we sat in silence for a few seconds, he got up and was about to leave but turned and gave me one last look "you did really good out there the way you handled it goodbye Pandora"

I smiled and nodded "bye Peeta" I whispered as he left.


	3. Chapter 2: Phoenix

**This is still chapter 2 but its from ****Phoenix** point of view, please review and tell me what you think :)

**Phoenix**

The hunger games, I didn't know how to feel sad, angry, excited. Then I think of my sister and I feel sick you can tell just by looking at her she won't make it one hour in the games just. She won't even have a chance. Both me and my sister have been taking into the justice building and I was now waiting for my parents to come and say there final goodbyes to me. But what could they say. I was stood looking out the window when I heard the door opening and I saw my dad walk into the room. We both looked at each other not wanting to say anything, truth was me and my parents didn't get on and I could see he didn't want to be here he wanted to be with Pandora, his little princess. It had been like this for years no matter what I did my parents just didn't care they would sometimes pretend in front of Pandora to care to be proud but when she left the room they would just go back to normal, come to think of it this had to be the first time me and my father had been alone together for years.

"I'll do what I can to help Pandora" that's all I said I didn't see the point in words not now anyway if my parents had ever cared for me as much as Pandora they should have told me before now, I turned away from him and folded my arms "you can go now" I told him, when he left I let my arms drop to my side he made me sick both of them I could never understand how my parents could love my sister but never me but they were good at pretending, everyone thought we were such a happy family even Pandora did, the girl was as stupid as she made out to be sometimes. I walked over to the table and picked up the lamp I went to chuck it across the room but decided it was just a stupid thing to do it would not help I had to try and control my temper till the arena then I could let loose when I thought about it I was looking forward to it, looking forward to really letting go and this time no one would stop me, I could do what I want, I could feel my heart beat getting faster I was excited at the fought of ripping people apart, to actually make someone bleed. The lamp shattered under my grip I hadn't realised I was holding it that tight. I look down at my hand and I saw the blood not lots but just a bit I wiped it on my top then sat down.

No one else came to see me no one really liked me they just put up with me because of Pandora people knew that if I was not invited Pandora would not go. We were taken to the train that would take us to the capital; me and Pandora didn't look at each other on the ride I didn't want to see the pain in her eyes I new Pandora as well as I knew myself I could practically feel her shaking but I didn't do anything I sometimes became like this because I was jealous I would ignore her for days because I wanted to feel the love she got from our parents, she would have no idea what was wrong and I would hear her crying, I knew it was not her fault she had no idea what was going on but I still did it and today I was hurt both our mother and farther had been to see her and told her how much they both loved her but they had not said 2 words to me so I was now taking it out on Pandora.

"This is your room on the train you can do what you want but dinner will be ready in an hour" Effie said to me in that terrible capital voice, I walked into the room and closed the door before she could say anything else. I went over to the bed and sat down it was a comfy bed better than the one I had at home, I started to yawn and decided to take a nap till dinner.

"Phoenix you need to wake up and get ready for dinner" I opened my eyes half way and saw Pandora stood at the end of the bed.

"not hungry" I yawned and turned away from Pandora, I heard her leave then I fell back to sleep I picked up from my last dream were I was in the arena and there was only me and a boy from district 2 I was hiding behind a tree waiting for him to walk past, finally I saw him coming closer and closer when he was close enough to me I jumped out and stabbed him in the heart when I looked at him I saw in horror as he turned into my sister.

**Pandora**

In the end it was just me and Effie eating dinner, Haymitch was to drunk and was sleeping it off and phoenix just wouldn't wake up, I knew it was scary that we would soon be in the games but he could have had dinner with me. I went the dinner table and took my seat. "He said he was not hungry" I mumbled and started eating my mash potatoes I really liked mash potatoes I had only ever had them a few times in my life but I still loved them.

"he will only pay for it later, he will be starving" Effie said in the sing song voice, I ignored her I didn't really like her very much she annoyed me "you want to look after your figure Pandora don't eat too much" she was crazy like I cared about my weight at a time like this.

After dinner we watch the recap of the reaping this is the first time I will see the other tributes the 22 other people who will try and kill me. First district one the girl is small but from past games I already know she is probably fast and deadly, two boys from district one and two volunteer which is crazy but they think it is a honour Its crazy but they look quite similar both big, taller than any of the other tributes and both with dark hair. from district 4 a boy is picked who to me looks like a mouse, a girl with short blonde hair and who looks like she could give the boys from 1&2 a run for their money, my eyes water as I watch in horror as a 12 year old boy and 13 year old girl are picked in district 9 I turn it off then I don't want to watch the rest its making me feel worse, I get up and head for my room.

"You have to see who you are up against" I hear Effie say but I ignore her I don't care anymore I just want to go to sleep. I get changed into my pyjamas and get into bed, right now I welcome sleep to escape for a couple of hours to forget.

**Phoenix**

I hide behind a chair and watch the rest of the reaping with Effie but she does not know I'm here I don't want to be seen I don't want to talk to her I don't like her, like Pandora I am disgusted about the kids picked in district 9 but I carry on watching. Only a couple of people stand out to me the two boys from 1&2 the girl from 3 she has black hair and seems the silent type but I have to wait to see them in person to really decide who is a threat. I watch district 12. I watch as my sister is picked and I suddenly feel very proud of her, I see her walk to the stage and I see how calm she looks like she doesn't really care like she is used to this thing all the time I then watch as I'm picked and then I see her face change she looks angry, she glares at Effie like she is about to pounce on her and tear her to pieces again I am proud of her she looks stronger then she really is. When it is finished I wait for Effie to leave then I go back into my room.

When I'm in bed and close my eyes and think about Pandora and for a second I'm worried maybe she has a plan, maybe she is not weak after all, maybe she's a fighter and could win this thing. It's scary to think my sister could kill me I ignore this thought and go to sleep dreaming about the games. At around 3am I hear someone coming into my room and sitting on my bed

"Phoenix are you awake" I hear Pandora whisper I rub my eyes and look at the clock.

"Jeez Pandora what do you want? Its 3 in the morning go away" I grunt, I hear her sniff and sit up in bed to get a real look at her, I'm angry at her for waking me up and I am just about to tell her to get the hell out when I see she has been crying I sigh and hug her "come on Pandora don't cry, crying won't fix this" she pulls away from me and rubs her eyes.

"sorry I forgot that you don't give a crap" she storms out the room before I can say anything I am sorry I said it so harsh but I was right crying won't do anything, I'll sort it out in the morning she will be ok I think and go back to sleep. When I wake up I'm hungry but I don't want to be with people right away, I'm not much of a morning person so I decide to take a shower and put on some cloths then I go and join everyone at breakfast.

"Good morning" Effie says smiling, I sit down next to Pandora and grab some toast, she turns her head away from me which means she is still angry at me, and I bite into my toast and notice someone is missing.

"Where is Haymitch?" I ask but at the moment he comes and joins us, he looks ruff as hell but I want to get down to business.

"Before you start just give me 5 minutes will you" he grunts and starts eating some cereal then he pours some liquid in that I'm sure is alcohol I turn to tell Pandora something but she's asleep I want to laugh at the sight of her on the table but I don't I give her a little shake to wake her up quickly she sits up and looks at Haymitch.

"How do I win?" she shouts out at him I know she didn't mean to shout or come across as angry but she did, the way she says it makes me think of her staying up all night and practising how to say it and by the look on her face she didn't mean it to come out like that. I look at Haymitch and laugh because his has spilt some cereal down his front. He put his bowel down and looks at my sister.

"You don't die" he tells her and laughs at his own joke, Pandora gives him the, you are dead to me looks and stands up

"Really best you got? You are meant to be our mentor. You came here to help us not get drunk. You're pathetic do you know that, I am shocked you won yourself, the other tributes must have been retards" she shouts at him then leaves going to her room.

Both Haymitch and Effie are shocked at her outburst and I am too I have never seen her do that normally it would be me shouting and yelling. They both look at me like it is my fault and Haymitch opens his mouth to say something but I cut across,

"You should have not said that she is really scared right now and you're just making it worse for her" I tell him and get up

"Ooh shut up" he growls "just go and get her back here" I leave and go into her room

"Come on Pandora he is sorry lets go talk to need to figure out our plan for the games" she doesn't say anything but stands up and follows me back into the dining cart, she sits back down and glares at Haymitch.

"Let's start easy" he picked up his juice "let the prep team do whatever they want to do" he looked at Pandora the hole time he said this like he knew she was going to be hard work. She opened her mouth to say something put Haymitch stopped her "anything even if they want to cut your hair you let them get on with it" I looked at her waiting for her to scream again but she didn't she just nodded and carried on eating her breakfast.


	4. Chapter 3: prep time

I am sorry I have no added anything for a long time but I have been so busy

Chapter 3: Prep time

"you are not I repeat not going to cut my hair" I grab my hair in both hands and move away from my prep tem "you just can't it's my hair yes I am in the games but that does not mean you can cut my hair, just because you all have horrible hair does not mean I have to" they all look at me like I am some crazy woman "you come near one strand and I will kill you I mean it" I shout at them, I start to feel scared and angry, I want to leave the room, I need to leave the room I need to get away from these people, I look for the door and find it. I run over and push a button which opens the door then I run outside and down the hall. I want my parents I want my brother I even want Effie I don't want my prep team, I stop and slide down the wall and start to cry. I don't care anymore I'm sick of holding the tears back. I bring my knees up and wrap my arms around them burring my head and hair in my arms, it's crazy that this is the thing that sets me off that makes me scream and cry and when I think about it I don't really care if they cut my hair to be honest I had wanted a haircut for ages but I carry on crying anyway. After a couple of minute's I hear a door opening and someone standing over me. They sit next to me, it's my brother.

"Pandora come on don't cry please you were being so strong and I was so proud of you, what's the matter? Your prep team won't tell me and they look started to death" he stands me up, I stare at the floor for a while then look up at him and my eyes widen. His hair its….It's on fire my mouth opens as I take it all in they have dyed his hair black and given him orange tints. "What happened pan?"

I blink and look away from him "they wanted to cut my hair" I mutter feeling stupid, I see him start to smile then he started to laugh.

"Damn you phoenix it's not funny" I cried, I'm sure I would have laughed to if this was not happening to me, I hit him over the head and turned to walk away but he grabs my arm and wipes away my tears "Pandora don't worry if you don't want them to cut your hair then they won't" he gives me a little smile and hugs me tight

"I'm scared phoenix, I don't want to be here I want to go home" I cry as I tell him how I feel he pulls me away from him and I expect him to shout or laugh well I don't really know what I expect anymore it's like he has changed and when I think about this it's obvious he would change that's what the games do they change people.

"Hey look at me..." I could see he was finding it hard to say the right thing, what could you say, don't worry you will be fine I gave him my best smile and started to walk away

"I'm fine sorry I was just having a moment" I saw him nod then watched him go back into his room then I go back into the prep room. I see my prep team and I start to feel guilty. They look so scared of me like I am some kind of monster .I lower my voice and say "I didn't mean it when I said you all had horrible hair I think everyone's hair is really nice, I'm sorry I freaked out I just…i…ju" i lower my head and start to cry but this time a silent cry I feel so weak and so scared like a little child who can't find their mother it's a bit pathetic really, I should be stronger but I'm not. I feel arms go around me and I realise my prep team are hugging me.

"it's ok Pandora we won't cut your hair" I hear versa say it's silly really but it comforts me that they actually care a little "it would be a crime to cut it" I hear Tielly say, I start to laugh and pull away from them.

"you can cut it but make it better than my brothers ok" they all smile and I sit down in the chair, close my eyes I don't want to watch them doing it I wait for it to happening but it does not, I open my eyes and see my prep team have left me, I stand up and walk out into the hallway "that's odd" I say to myself and go back into the room and sit down.

They come back in holding a wig I frown at them confused but they just smile and set to work fitting it to my head. It's black with orange streaks and a bob with bangs when they finish putting it on me I laugh and hug them it really looks good "I love it so much it makes me look dark and well like a spy or something" versa comes other and stands me up.

"you are ready for Beinla now" she tells me and takes me into a room then leaves me, Beinla is district 12s stylised he has only been with district 12 for 2 years and I am a bit worried because last year's tributes were practically naked, I have no idea what he is like when I have seen him on tv he is a bit stuck up and like the rest of the capital.

"Hello darling I am Beinla" my eyes widen in shock at the sight of him, he has really pale skin and is quite tall and musically, he is wearing a pink and green trouser suit and has a bird on his head. He walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek "darling I love the hair all my idea of course" he circled me and blew me a kiss "I am of course fabulous as you and your brother are, now I know what you're thinking last year ew well don't think about it get it out of your mind I was ill that week" I giggled at him he was quite funny "ahh what a pretty smile you have now let's talk" he took my hand and we went into a different room were two plates of soup and rolls were ready for us. "sit" he ordered, I sat down and he sat across from me "now my fabulous creature do you have any idea what you would like to wear for the opening ceremony?" he asked he started on his soup and looked up at me

I was a bit shocked I mean why was he asking me I had no idea what we should wear I had a spoon full of soup which was really nice I had never tasted anything this nice before I looked at him and smile "umm cloths" I said he laughed and clicked his fingers when he did this a woman came in the room and took our soup away, I tried to get a look at her face but it was hidden. Beinla stands me up and twirls me round.

"I was thinking jumpsuit black with orange sleeves" I nodded but I was just glad that I would have some clothing on, "now sweetie you go and relax I will see you tomorrow for the fitting"


End file.
